Pardon Me
by Blue.Fox91
Summary: Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez is sick and tired of his loveless, empty and lonely life, and just wants to finally express himself after discovering the sudden urge and desire to be with a man. This dream seems distant on the worst night of his life, until he meets a spontaneous and loving man who shows him happiness. One shot yaoi M for language and slightly graphic description.


**A/N: Decided to do a one shot inspired by Incubus's "Pardon Me" which some people speculate is based on the singers desire to express his homosexuality. I think it's just a song about being seriously fed up, but either way, the song worked for this piece. Please review, favorite, all the nice stuff! Please don't flame, feedback that can help me improve :D It is yaoi, so don't read it if you don't want to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :) **

I was so close. Just one more push, and I would be pushed over the edge. I ran my shaking hands through my bright blue hair and inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them a moment later, slowly. _What the hell was happening to me?_

The club music was pumping heavily through the large speakers that were dotted around the room, and the lights danced in their rainbow colors, briefly illuminating one dirty dancer after another. I stood with my back pressed firmly against the cold smooth wall and took deep slow breaths. I needed to get a grip of myself, or I would suddenly explode!

I finally gathered enough strength to step away from the wall and talk out of the club, but not before I caught the scent of rich, masculine musk. _Fuck me._

At 23 I never thought I would be so close to my own undoing. How? How could I even think to do such a thing? A decade ago, I was at the prime of puberty, ready to jump on any girl I saw. I would have never thought that now I wanted to jump on… men?

I could vomit at the thought of it. I would stare in the mirror for hours, staring into my blue eyes and wondering, _why? Why me? Why now?_ I was provided no answers, but I still asked, always a silly hope.

However, I think that combusting would be my greatest bet to relieve myself of the crap I was getting from the world. My rival Luppi got a promotion, and I was made his subordinate. My love life was shit, and I needed to get away from it all.

I would lay down in bed, thinking of the obscene things I could do, but I knew I did not have the heart or the guts for it. It was too bold a move. I would run my hand over my member once twice, before cursing myself and putting my hand away.

After Luppi's promotion, there was the unanimous decision to go out clubbing. Unanimous meaning everyone but me agreeing to do such a thing. I wasn't in the mood to party.

I sat quietly, reading through my mail, where I had several messages from Haribel announcing the end of our year long relationship. _That bitch!_

"So, because of my amazing achievement, we will go out tonight to celebrate!" obnoxious Luppi cheered, his stupid sneer decorating his pale features. I groaned inwardly with frustration as the rest of the room cheered.

"What is this sound?" we heard a dark low voice say. Everyone hushed and I turned to the door where Aizen walked in.

Giorgio Armani ebony suit Hugo Boss blue pin stripped shirt with black leather shoes from the same designer. Dolce & Gabbana silk black tie. Omega brown leather, gold rim watch with technical details. His Bulgari Blue cologne crept its way across the room and infiltrated my nostril. I glared at him, before looking away and pretending to work. _Pretending was all I did…_

"Luppi" Aizen said. The creep bug looked up like a little puppy and said, "Yes, Boss"

"This plan to go out… it will be on me" Aizen said, pushing his Silhouette spectacles up his thin nose, "You are all invited"

Everyone gave another cheer, and the office buzzed for the next four hours, until it was time to leave and get ready for the big party.

I stepped into my car at the end of the day and thought about driving off the bridge.

Aizen (the pretentious asshole) had saved us a spot in the VIP section of the hottest club in town. Everyone seemed extremely pleased by this, everyone but me. We were on the balcony overlooking the dancing crowd, strippers dotted around the dance area, in cages. It was so degrading to look upon.

Haribel walked in with Francesca, both displaying their well-endowed breasts to the population of Japan. I grimaced, _how did I date that slut?_

"Oh my, so much breast and not enough hand" Nnoitra laughed, looking upon the two dark skinned women with a hunger that was inappropriate on all standards.

"Hey, Nnoitra, be careful, our blue haired fucker over here may not be over Miss Double D and Expanding over there" Granz said, pointing his Gin and Tonic to me.

I sighed and retorted, "Don't worry guys, she's all yours. Now if you'd excuse me" I said standing up and leaving the VIP section to walk out into the night air.

_What the hell is going on with me? _

I jumped into my car, just as a woman with purple hair and pink eyes, dressed as a Go-go dancer walked past. She walked up to my window.

"I'm not interested" I said, trying to pull down my window. She leaned in further and said, "I'm not here for your attention darling. Something tells me I'm not your type, or girls are not your type" she giggled.

I watched her with murderous intent evident in my eyes. She pulled out a little, and said, "I guess you're not ready to admit that yet. I just recommend you get back in that club. It's not as shit as you might think"

I watched her waddle away, her ass on full display. Some guys whistled as she passed by, her middle fingers were probably the only thing they would get from her.

I didn't know who this woman was, or what she was on about, but I was not about to walk back into club. I wasn't about to, until I saw _him_ walk in.

I maneuvered the crowd to get back up to the VIP section. The whole office was there, most drinking themselves silly. Granz was mesmerized by Francesca's personality, _hah, jokes, _he was staring at her large breasts that were evident under her purple silk shirt. Nnoitra had his skanky face nestled in Haribel's neck. She noticed me and seemed ashamed. I didn't care; I walked past her, and over the edge of the balcony. I was sure I could get a better view of him up there.

And I did. A beautiful head of orange hair, mingling amongst the crowd. He was dressed in a black shirt with black slacks. It displayed his broad shoulders, and muscular arms. He was lean and delicious.

"Grimmjow, how is the night going?" Luppi asked, coming from behind me. _Did he just touch my ass? _

I scooted away and said, "It's nice. Enjoying your night?"

"Yeah, it's just, watching those guys make out and have fun, I don't have anyone" he said pitifully, and then smiling. His pink tattoo looked like a nasty scar from a pathetic battle. His cheaper cologne, white shirt and glossy black hair all seemed to irritate me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, excuse me please" I said, walking past him and down the stairs. The orange haired beauty had made his way towards the washroom, which was where I went too.

The washroom was empty, apart from his presence. There was the lingering scent of urine and feces, but I didn't pay attention to any of that. He turned to me when I walked in, his brown eyes inquisitive. He was even more gorgeous up close.

"Hey" he said his voice blunt and somehow this was beautiful to me. _I have lost it! But I don't care_! If I was going to explode, I would do it with him!

With one swift step, I was before him in seconds. He was about to protest, when I simply pressed my mouth to his, closing my eyes and pressing myself to him.

He must have punched me, because I found myself falling backwards with my left cheek on fire.

"That fuck was that?" he asked, stepping towards me. He got ready to punch again, but stopped and looked at me. He sighed and dropped his fist.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Grimmjow" I spat, tasting blood in my mouth.

"Hello Grimmjow" he said, placing his hands on my waist, "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad"

"Not at all" I bluffed, taking a deep breath.

"Good" was all he could mutter before pressing his lips to my own. His tongue did not waste a second, and plunged into my mouth, meeting my tongue in a hot sticky mess. My inner cheek was aching, but he made me completely forget about the pain. I moaned, and he responded by deepening the kiss, which I could not believe was possible. This was exactly what I wanted.

His hands moved lower and cupped my ass, pressing me against him. Before he could go on though, the bathroom door burst open, with Luppi showing up. _Damn, this is the place I picked? _

He stared in shock and horror and then squealed, "I knew you were gay, I have seen the way you look at me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I was wondering why you hadn't approached me sooner…"

"You know this guy?" the orange haired angel said. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me past Luppi, who was still ranting, "HEY! Don't walk out on me! Grimmjow, I will destroy you! I will tell everyone about this little encounter! That you're a faggot!" he threatened. I ignored him and followed the angel outside.

"Got a car?" he asked, looking around the lot.

"Yeah" I said walking to me car. He hopped into the passenger side and said, "Step on it!" once I was buckled in.

"I've always wanted to say; haven't you?" he asked, opening the window wide and popping his head out while laughing like a maniac. _I got myself a good one!_

By the time we reached the outskirts of town, I had discovered that my angel's name Kurosaki Ichigo, who was visiting from Osaka. He was only 18, but so energetic, talking about his job as a katana master, and how he wanted to travel away from Japan. I sat there, watching him intently while he ranted. He then looked at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, how often does someone get kidnapped by a blue eyed, blue haired man with green makeup"

"It's not makeup; firstly, it's war paint! And secondly, I am not kidnapping you, you can return whenever you want" I muttered, looking at myself in the rear view mirror.

"Well, your war paint is sexy and I hope you know I don't want to be returned" he said huskily. Damn he was sexy. I looked over at him, and he was staring out the window, lighting a cigarette, "Want one?"

"Sure" I said, reaching over and taking it from his hand. We smoked in silence before he asked, "So how did that outburst come about?"

"I don't know; life has been shit and I just… Needed to try something new" I explained with a sigh.

"So it's just a fling?" he asked, breathing out and wisps of grey smoke fluttering out of his mouth.

"I don't know, probably" I shrugged. He looked over to me and shrugged, "Sound like me the first time I felt something a little funny for another boy"

"Yeah, well, let's hope it doesn't stay too long" I said, halfheartedly. Something told me that for this boy, I would let it stay. He looked to me warmly and leaned over the gear shaft to kiss my neck. I raised my head so he could have greater access to the tender skin there. His hand snuck its way over my stomach and he moaned, "Someone works out"

"Hey, would I get boys like you if I didn't?" I laughed. He pulled away and asked, "I'm not your first?"

"Well, yeah you are… probably the last too" I said, taking his face into my hands and leaning over to kiss him. He pursed his lips to meet mine, and our noses touched. I felt myself shudder as I deepened the kiss, begging his mouth to open with my tongue. He pulled away and kissed his way across my face, soft wet lips meeting cold dry skin.

"I hope I am the last" he breathed, finally meeting my lips with open ones. Out tongues danced to their own salsa, mixing and twisting in an eternal battle of lust. He had fistfuls of my blue locks in his delicate hands, while my hands pulled his shirt off. I broke off momentarily to get a good look of his glorious body.

"Wow, and I thought I was fit" I said, pulling him onto my lap. He unbuttoned my shirt and traced my muscles, fascination and lust evident in his cocoa eyes.

"I want you" he said, gently pinching my nipple. I leaned in and bit his nipple, hearing him moan. His erection rubbed against my thigh, making my mind reel. _This is so good_

"If you want me, I'm all yours" I purred, placing his hands on my belt buckle.

By the time we were done, we had made our way to the backseat of the car. The windows had fogged up and it reminded me of the sex scene in the Titanic.

Ichigo was in my arms, smoking another cigarette, scratching his sweat soaked hair.

"That was fun" he said, taking a deep smoke. I leaned in and laid my chin on his head, "That was fun… yeah"

"You don't seem convinced" he said, sitting up to look at me. His face was concerned.

"No, nothing, just my brain ranting. You must have done something to it" I offered, pulling him back into my arms. He did not resist and finished his cigarette.

Slowly we got dressed, stopping once in a while to share a kiss or two. Every time things got heated again, we would have to turn away from each other to stop.

I drove us back into town, and dropped him off at his hotel. We exchanged our good byes, but as I drove away, I saw a look of longing in those brown eyes. I felt my heart constrict as I drove away from the man I might love.

That Monday after the weekend, I walked into the office and was met with looks of shock and contempt. I guess Luppi must have opened his yap after all.

"That you for joining us, Mr. Jaegerjaquez" Aizen said snootily. I clenched my fists and stared him down.

"You walk into my office late and then not only that, but we find out you're a fag" he says. The room laughed, I sneered. _Assholes!_

"I believe that constitutes to a payment cut"

"Why? Because I'm gay?" I said, feeling my skin heat up. My breathing began to quicken.

"Well, not really but how can we have a homo in the office?" he said, and the room laughed again.

"Well you know what, Mr. Aizen, I hope you know that payment cut won't be needed because I am quitting. I am sick and tired of everyone's shit; you're all fake, pretentious hateful assholes! I am sick and tired of this, so pardon me while I fuck off from this place, I quit!" I said, turning and walking out. But before doing so, I turned to Aizen and said, "And if you have such a problem with us fags, you'll need to check in with your newly promoted Luppi"

There was a muttering when I left. I walked to my car, got in, and started it. Driving away as the sun rose high in the sky.

Three weeks later, I had moved out of my apartment, and found a new job with Wunderweiss Inc. rival, Vizard & Co. It was an easy going job, with much shouting and pranks. It was a lot more fun.

I had even decided to renovate my apartment, and paint my car from its plain old black that Aizen had suggested, to a shard metallic azure that matched my eyes. Yeah, Grimm was back!

After settling down into a life I was finally comfortable with, I decided to drive down to Osaka. I wanted to see him again, thank him, and maybe even confess how I felt finally.

I had checked up his address on the internet, and drove there, taking me 5 hours to get there. I finally arrived outside a set of apartment. I walked up the stairs to the top floor where he lived. I hoped he was home.

I climbed the stairs, two at a time, rushing to his door. It was number 33. I knocked on the door. Rung the bell. There was no response for a few seconds, before I heard his voice.

"Give me a second" and he opened the door shirtless. He was smiling, but once he saw me, his smile faded, "Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit and maybe we could…" I stopped talking when I saw a large breasted, orange haired woman walk up behind him, wrapped in a bed sheet.

**A/N: So, did it end as expected? or was it like a total shock? Please review and favorite if you think it's good enough :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
